darksoulsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yorshka, Capitana de la compañía
Yorshka, Capitana de la compañia es un personaje de Dark Souls III. Descripción Yorshka es la líder del juramento Espada de la Luna Oscura e induce al jugador en sus filas (es necesario conocer el gesto "Lealtad Luna Oscura"). Es una persona alta y delgada, de piel pálida y ojos azules. El color de su pelo es castaño claro y posee marcas parecidas a escamas alrededor de sus ojos. Posee un velo sobre su pelo y lleva un vestido blanco. Está descalza y tiene una cola parecida a la de los dragones. Localización Se encuentra en Anor Londo, viviendo sola en la parte superior de la Torre prisión que se eleva por encima de la Iglesia de Yorshka. Accesible desde el puente giratorio situado después de la Tumba de la Luna Oscura en Irithyll. De este modo, se puede alcanzar la torre saliendo de la parte superior del puente cuando está en su posición más baja, o desde su parte inferior cuando está en su posición más alta. La torre será visible a la distancia y a la derecha. Hay que caminar por un puente invisible que conduce a su ubicación. Lore Yorshka se encuentra en la cima de una torre remota cerca de Anor Londo, que es el campanario más alto de la Iglesia de Yorshka. Fue encarcelada allí por el Pontífice Sulyvahn, después de que se autoproclamó Pontífice y tomó el control de Irithyll.Diálogo de Yorshka. Yorshka afirma que es la hermana menor del Dios de la Luna Oscura Gwyndolin. Cuando Gwyndolin se enfermó, el liderazgo de las Espadas de la Luna Oscura pasó a Yorshka. Gwyndolin le dio dos regalos: su nombre y una campana sagrada.Descripción de la Campana de Yorshka. Lo último que recuerda Yorshka sobre su hermano es que se enfermó, tras lo cual ella fue encarcelada por los caballeros del Pontífice. Yorshka no sabe dónde se encuentra su hermano y desconoce su horrible destino. El Pontífice encarceló a Gwyndolin en la antigua catedral de Anor Londo para poder alimentar al devorador.Descripción del Alma del Pontífice Sulyvahn. Más adelante, ella expresa su deseo para que Gwyndolin se reúna con el Ser de la ceniza, creyendo que el Dios de la Luna Oscura disfrutaría de su compañía. Drops 100px | 100% }} Curiosidades *Contenido eliminado del juego revela que era posible obtener el atuendo de Yorshka, descrito como un conjunto de santo. La descripción del objeto dice que Yorshka fue encarcelada originalmente en una mazmorra (presumiblemente la Mazmorra de Irithyll), y que su velo blanco puro fue manchado de gris tras años de encarcelamiento. *Otro objeto que fue eliminado del juego, el dedo de Gwyndolin, sería obtenido al derrotar a Aldrich. El jugador podría dárselo a Yorshka para obtener diálogo adicional y una recompensa, presumiblemente el Anillo de la Luna Oscura basado en el diálogo. Según la descripción de este objeto, Yorshka es una híbrida.Descripción (en inglés) del Dedo de Gwyndolin: Ruined finger of Dark Sun Gwyndolin. The young crossbreed girl loved her brother, of whom all that remains is this ruined finger. Even so, her love for him will never falter... Galería Yorshka - Arte conceptual.jpg|Arte conceptual Yorshka, Capitana de la compañía.jpg Yorshka 01.jpg Yorshka 02.jpg Yorshka Cola 01.png Yorshka Cola 02.jpg Referencias en:Company Captain Yorshka Categoría:Personajes de Dark Souls III